


Hallway Tango

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Did I really just write those two tags, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, They're 17 and inexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: On the night of the Winter Formal, Taiyang and Qrow slip away to get to known each other better. [Modern Highschool AU]A companion story to "How to Be a Shield When All You Have is a Sword"





	Hallway Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Day 7 of Taiqrowweek - Theme still is "Free Day"

 

The school’s auditorium was filled with noise, music thumping loudly as the self-appointed DJ cycled through the latest hip-hop tracks. Strobe lights set up on the floor and strung up in the rafters above bathed the room in varying shades of color, alternating in hues of blues, reds, greens, and yellows. Despite it being the night of the Winter Formal, the air was stifling with heat. It felt like the entirety of the junior and senior classes were present, crowding the dance floor or hanging out by the few tables set up against the walls.

Taiyang hardly noticed anything but the person before him; but why would he ever want to look away? Qrow Branwen was a wild beauty, dusky red eyes shining mesmerizingly under the light, imbued with energy and laughter as he threw his arms around Tai, their bodies warm as they moved together.  They were both buzzing, the pilfered bottles of whiskey they’d taken from his parents’ pantry making them a little looser than usual. Tai felt uncontained and daring, enough to wind his fingers into his date’s hair and drag him into a kiss. Hands were under his shirt, fingernails dragging burning marks along his lower back and leaving him shivering.

His feet stumbled, knocking them into a couple nearby. “Hey watch it!” The girl cried. Taiyang had to blink away a few spots in his eyes, realizing they had just run into Winter Schnee of all people, one of the most popular girls in school.

Qrow laughed as he grinned at her over Tai’s shoulder, calling back, “Ah chill Ice Queen, it’s a party!”

“Ugh!” Her nose wrinkled in distaste at them before leading her date away. 

They shared a look, snickering to one another. Once the bout had passed, Qrow nibbled at his ear, husky voice leaving Tai’s knees feeling weak as he said, “Hey, let’s get out of here.”

He nodded agreeably, letting himself be led out of the mob of dancing students. It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually they managed to slip past the facility when they weren’t looking to exit out one of the side doors, wandering down the empty halls. It felt strange but exciting wandering the school at night while no one else was there; it felt like they were breaking a rule.

“Where are we going?” Tai asked but not really knowing why. He would happily walk the entirety of the campus if it meant Qrow would keep holding his hand.

“Nowhere really. Just wanted you all to myself.” The teen smirked back at him and Tai felt like he was flying.

It was a rare moment of ingenuity for himself when he replied cleverly, “Well, you’ve got me. What are you going to do with me?”

He felt further encouraged when Qrow’s whole face lit up in surprise, holding back laughter. “Well, damn! That was pretty smooth.” He stopped, wheeling around Tai so he could stand in front of him. He cupped a hand around his chin, thumb swiping along his lips. “Can’t let the other kids know my little nerd’s a better smooth-talker than me.”

Taiyang flicked his tongue along the pad of Qrow’s finger, murmuring, “Better shut me up then.”

“Gladly.” It was nice, being nearly the same height. It made it easy to kiss Qrow without there being any uncomfortable angling or neck cramps. They were getting pretty good at it too, each one feeling more amazing than the last. He could kiss Qrow for hours and still not have had enough.

Hands curled over his hips, leading him forward until Qrow’s back was against the wall, Tai boxing him in. They broke away to breathe. Lidded red eyes were watching him, a playful smile dancing over his lips and god _damn_ it must be illegal to be that sexy.

Tai swallowed hard, suddenly realizing they were alone and unmonitored. They could do _anything_ right now. The idea sent a flush of warmth through him, thrilling him with the possibilities.

And, as fingers tugged invitingly at his belt loops, Qrow huskily murmuring, “Come here.” He realized that was exactly what was on his date’s mind as well. Tai followed his guide, watching the way Qrow’s eyes fluttered closed as their hips pressed together and – oh _fuck_ – nearly lost it completely when the other rolled against him.

This was entirely new. They’d only been dating about two months now, and while they’d messed around a bit, most of their experimentation had stayed fairly tame and definitely above the belt. They’d never even come close to… whatever this was.

His heart hammered wildly, shifting back experimentally but not really knowing what he was doing. He took the low hum the other emitted as a good sign though and tried to replicate it, sparks slowly trailing down his spine. With him so close, he could feel every shiver the other gave off each time he moved. He wasn’t sure how much pressure to apply, not wanting to hurt him. So, it surprised him when Qrow grabbed his ass, yanking him hard against him as he thrust upwards.

“Oh!” Tai called, hands scrabbling a bit on the wall on either side of his boyfriend, his hips snapping back involuntarily. The feeling was just as amazing as the moan Qrow gave, fingers digging into his ass. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

“Shit,” Qrow gasped out, a pretty flush starting to work its way down his throat. “Do that again.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, grinding against the other, his vision darkening at the edges as pleasure coursed through him. Tai kept moving, losing himself to the sensations and the nice noises his boyfriend was making, getting more continuous by the minute.

Then Qrow was keening, whole body arching upwards as his hips gave a few telltale twitches, before he slumped back against the wall, panting for breath.

Tai was shaking slightly, eyes wide with disbelief. Had he really made him…?

Qrow stared back at him, his smile lax and content, and for about the twentieth time that night Tai was struck by how gorgeous he was. One hand moved from his ass to rake through his blond hair instead. “Sorry. Leaving you hanging, aren’t I?”

Wordless, he could only shake his head, though the tightness in his slacks was extremely uncomfortable, his whole body jittery as it danced ridiculously close to the edge. His boyfriend didn’t seem fooled and a couple gentle nudges had them switching positions, Tai not really sure what to expect as Qrow, still a bit limp from release, wound an arm around him and lent his upper half heavily against him, burying his face into his neck.

Therefore, Tai could _feel_ the grin against his skin when Qrow’s hand cupped him through his pants, fingernails scratching pleasant friction along the denim as he stroked.

“Fuck!” Tai felt his head knock back against the wall, his shout echoing along the hall and soon tapering off into a broken moan as his body undulated into the feeling, shivering as he came.

As he rode out the aftershocks, his quivering legs found it impossible to keep holding him up, sliding slowly down the wall. Qrow followed him until they were both sitting on the floor, sharing short, chaste kisses that got interrupted by tipsy chuckles, both of them practically euphoric over what had just happened.

“So,” Tai asked once he’d managed to calm down enough to speak, his forehead brushed against Qrow’s, “What should we do now?”

“Hmm…“ His boyfriend had the look about him that told Tai whatever he was thinking was truly devious. “Want to try and break into Professor Port’s classroom and steal the answer sheet to tomorrow’s exam?”

“Hell yeah!”

They didn’t manage to break in. Instead, the janitor spotted them trying to pick the lock and they got suspended for three days. Like the stupidly infatuated teens they were, they spent them together, getting slushies at the gas station or wandering to the park or maybe, possibly, trying to find ways to recreate that amazing night at the dance.

Safe to say, it was a really, _really_ good three days.


End file.
